xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Soma Sanctuary
Zecro, Yazuni, Tabitha, Rei, Dex, Dango, Karmine, Amethyst, and Violet spent two years studying and honing their skills in order to become great fighters in all way of skill to become masters of the arts. Only students of Kazen proudly wear the crest of his mentorship. After 3 years of moving to Erazon Lunaris. The "Yggdrasil Purge" had begun since their teacher killed in battle by Valund during the first mission the Syoran was assigned after reuniting, they went to fight Valund and avenge the death of Kazen Naziki, the Grandmaster of the Academy. Even though they battled the monsters and defeated them Valund had already fled the scene. Therefore they returned to the Academy, awaiting their next report on Valund. Information The Soma Sactuary is a organizaiton '''where supernatural members of all ages go to study to test there strength. It is fairly exclusive, with difficult entrance exams; there are preparatory schools dedicated to helping students prepare for them. Most students are from important families like the Lorosia, some are invited via special recommendation, and rarely, some are scouted for being talented. Entrance exams entail tests on physical and mental prowess, as well as Maximus's aptitude. Students are allowed to live on campus in dorms and are given transportation for students leaving school. The military academy is an entire city. Although the school is extremely large. It has a population in the tens of millions, with approximately 90% of its population related directly to the school. Zetona consists of various geographical elements: it has forests, hills, rural and city areas, rivers, prairies and bridges. There are many skyscrapers in the city that were built by the essence of the Earth Spirit. A river to the south of the island leads to a drain at the city where the water flows into the undergrounds of the city. A metal bridge is built above the river to the south while a mountainous area is located further to the south. A forest is located to the east of the bridge, with a rural area located to the north of it. A prairie area is located to the south of the city area. Like other cities, it has many shops, blacksmiths, and homes. This is because students are expected to live entirely within the city except for one break a year, and to help keep the many students and officials living there, safe from terrorist attacks and other dangers. The Oberon Knights provide the security at the school as well as for Athel, Athal, and Nesirra and management departments throughout the city, the fourth floor contains junior high through college facilities, the first floor level contains pre-school to elementary, Near the outside of the campus is the business district, the courtyard contains the dormitories, and the Knight District located in the upper part of the city is off limits to students. The elevators are able to teleport to different areas, and run better than the other ones in most cities, due to the Earth Spirit managing the city. The city is organized and well-planned. Most of the management and defense of the city is handled primarily by the student council and students. The student council is restricted to the more talented students - Tori was the Student Advisor/Student President for all high school students during his tenure and Yazuni the Freshman President for those in 8th-11th Grade, with their friends Dango, Dex, Karmine, Tabitha, Amethyst, Rei, and Violet also a part of it. Each floor has a different-themed setting and a dungeon with a boss, which has to be defeated before players can advance to the next higher floor. Like most RPGs, it implements a level-based system for the student to have fun. Tori Lorosia and Yazuni Lorosia both joined the Academy for the benefits it provided to their families and knowledge about the universe. Yazuni was expected to enter, coming from Kazen, the Grandmaster Swordsman of the Academy. Its possible that Dango joined because he was expected to by Dex and the others. Rei, Tabitha and Violet enlisted the academy in order to assassinate Valund, who was also a teacher. The temple of the Earth Spirit is a gigantic complex of several structures built atop a large mountain. Several of the temple's structures have a dome roof while the largest structure in the back of the complex is also decorated with columns. The area around the temple is lit by several yellow spheres placed at the top of several columns protruding from the mountain around the temple. The front of the temple has a bridge-like structure that leads to a circular and damaged platform, with damaged columns placed around its edge. The path that leads from the platform to the temple complex is lined up with several plain columns, some of which are damaged, and leads to a wide set of stairs. A special barrier surrounds the temple starting with the area around the stairs. The inner part of the temple is lit by yellow sphere-torches and pedestals, dying the walls in a yellowish glow. The walls are decorated in wave like patterns. Many people within the city visit here to see where the core of Earth Spirit remains active, powering most switches, lights, and other power-reliant objects in the city. Build The training facility at the bottom Trial Center at the top Counciling Office at the middle Trial Center The trial center is a confusing labyrinth of powerful demons that would be faced. Most dungeons have a handful of safe areas, where monsters do not enter and attack players. They can be recognized by a special colored torch placed in the four corners on the wall. Although it is possible to stay in safe areas for recovering, it is described as a particularly discomforting and sleepless experience, since nearby monster footsteps or growls can be heard frequently. After a boss is defeated, the victor will be returned to the council office. Training Facility Where members can train against basic monsters, an ancient ancestor in the form of energy spawns a replica or replicas of the person's negative fears or enemies. The challenger must fight all of the opponents to pass on and be returned to the Counciling office, this is the strongest challenge and only a few have succeeded. The lower you get the more powerful the monster are, the lairs of weaker bosses usually are just a battlefield with nothing but ground, while the lairs of powerful bosses are usually grim and omnious. Most Boss Rooms are also quite dark, with many torches or other light sources, which only light up when the Boss Fight begins and dim out as soon as the battle is over, spread out throughout the room. '''Categorization Reject They have the poor grades in fighting and in smarts. They are failing and can have a hard time fighting against other students and because they are low ranks, they receive basic classes based on their grades that were finalized during the entrance exam. Neutral They have the same grades in fighting and in smarts. They are average and can fight on equal terms against other students and because they are average, they receive normal classes based on their grades that were finalized during the entrance exam but have a higher requirement to graduate. Heroics They have good grades in fighting and are somewhat above average in smarts but they still need to gain knowledge of life and combat. They are stronger than other students and because they are smart they have advanced classes based on their grades that were finalized during the entrance exam. Forbidden A forbidden possesses such overwhelming capabilities that the individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seeks to master their certain skills. They have the hardest classes out of the other classes and only those who passed the entrance exams with High Ranking on the final score are accepted into this class. They are rare class being the protectors of every universe keeping balance in every one keeping a different and weird class to understand from any of the others. They will automatically surpass any class due to near death, guardianship and would risk their life for anything possessing traits of Ultimate Divinity itself having Divinity in its rarest form. Alternatives Temple ''' Alternatives, guru who have no inherent interest in controlling their power and have no sense of morality. Their very abilities obtained through further deterioration of their minds from power hungry to insane. Rather, they thrive on hatred, regarding themselves as unable to relate to others, and have no sense of respect. They have the same classes as Master type students. Its the power to '''do anything without justification. Category:School